Three Minutes & Fifteen Seconds
by tomhardysblackbry
Summary: Ariadne designs the levels and Arthur and Eames take turns running dreams with trainees to replace Cobb. Eames trades places with Arthur for a training shift, but he's got other things in mind. shameless late night smut, getting caught and fingering


_We could get caught…we're going to get caught._

The thoughts pounded through her mind as his breath caressed the outer shell of her ear, followed by a sharp nip of his teeth on her neck and a dark chuckle. One hand was cradling her leg that had snaked its way around his waist while the other was shoving her damp silk panties out of the way for better access.

Eames had cornered her on his mess of a desk, waiting until after Arthur and the new extractor in training went under again in the standard training levels she'd designed months ago. They were always searching for the next Cobb, always coming up empty handed. She should have known something was up when Eames offered up his spot in the training rotation this morning. She should have recognized that mischievous sparkle in his eye and the devilish grin on his puss.

His middle finger slid in with little resistance and after a few prolonged strokes he added another. Ariadne glanced quickly at the PASIV's timer: three minutes and fifteen seconds, a fraction of time that was much too small to finish what Eames had started. Of course the timer meant nothing if the trainee was a bust.

"Eames…we have to stop." Her breath hitched as his slick digits curled inside of her.

"But we're just getting started, wouldn't want to spoil the fun now, _hmm_?" He arched his scarred brow pulling his full lips into a devious half grin before skimming the pad of his thumb over Ariadne's clit. She mewled in response and gripped the lapels of his coat tighter.

He released the hold on her leg, freeing up some of the buttons on her cotton top to expose her to the cool warehouse air. The skin on her breasts became littered with goose bumps and her nipples peaked before his warm hand massaged them in appreciation. He rolled the left between two fingers as he dipped his head lower to kiss between the silky mounds.

"Of all the days not to wear a bra, love." His breath was hot against her skin and the sound of her pulse was filling up her ears as his hand kept thrusting into her under her hiked skirt. The wetness of his tongue lapped over her other nipple before his lips pulled the flesh into his mouth. Abandoning the lapels, Ariadne's hands reached for his paisley shirt, yanking at the haphazard tuck to gain access to his tanned skin. He nibbled her gently before adding another finger to the duo buried inside of her heat causing her nails to dig into the small of his back.

With a hiss Eames raised his head, looking down into her eyes glazed over with lust and want while her teeth held on to her bottom lip to control her moans. His hand cradled under her jaw while his thumb pulled gently at the pink flesh to free it from its bonds before kissing her roughly. Her tongue pushed into his mouth finding his own as he picked up the pace with his fingers moving inside of her.

The PASIV's one-minute warning timer went off, sending a shiver of panic through Ariadne's body.

"_Eames._" The word was half protest and half cry of pleasure as she dragged him closer. His lips were at her ear again as he pulled and pushed his fingers inside of her.

"You know you don't want me to stop. Even as the clock counts down you know you'd be cross the rest of the afternoon if I didn't get you off. Now why don't you be a good girl and come for me?"

Eames pushed his fingers in deep, curling them upward and massaging her g-spot while his thumb moved across her clit rapidly. Ariadne abandoned the idea of being quiet, her moans tangling with the sound of the wetness between her thighs as she rutted against his hand for more friction. His lips found her neck before suckling the delicate skin to form a bruise. Her legs quivered as her nails tore trails of red down his back before she released, falling over the edge of her orgasm with his name on her lips.

A few more languish strokes and Eames withdrew his fingers, sucking her sweetness from each one with a smile before helping her down from the desktop. She straightened her skirt quickly and fumbled with her shirt buttons as he kissed her chastely on the cheek.

"What are you two up to?" Her eyes darted over Eames's thick shoulder that was shielding her for modesty to see Arthur standing with his arms crossed. The blush that colored her skin rivaled that of his red tie.

"Ariadne had a wardrobe malfunction and I was merely assisting." He checked to make sure she was fully buttoned up before turning to approach Arthur. "Wouldn't want the poor thing to go out in a mess now would you?"

Eames walked off with a satisfied smirk on his lips, not bothering to tuck in his shirt as Arthur's eyes turned from him back to Ariadne with a questioning glare. She tried to pull off innocence but the look on his face told her he knew everything. The groan of the extractor trainee broke the tension between them as he slowly woke up from the dream.

"We will talk about this later," Arthur said sternly, his jaw clenching tightly beneath the skin.


End file.
